Planet Harth
by Mizonic
Summary: Trapped on a planet in a game of survival against 98 others, all fighting for the ultimate prize: freedom. Zim and Tak must over come their differences if they want to a stand chance.


Chapter 1:

 _ **In the vacuum of space, the Massive was on route to its next destination, inside of the control room Red and Purple sat in their chairs, happily eating snacks.**_

A thought came into Purple's head "Hey Red… how long has Operation Impending Doom 2 been… going on for?" he asked while munching on donuts.

Red swallowed his snacks "I think about 5 years now… why?" he wondered what this was about.

"Well I'm kind of bored with how things are right now, I mean how much longer will this take?" He asked grabbing more snacks.

Red pinched the bridge between his eyes in frustration "We've been over this already, it might take 10 years or more given the SIZE of the universe!" He said releasing his bridge "Oh yeah I remember that…. I want to do something…." he said trying to think of something.

"I agree with you that it has been slow and I'm a bit bored as well but this is our job but I would like to do something as well"? he also started thinking about something entertaining.

While both hummed in thought, one of the crew in room noticed a message on one of the nav screens. He went to check it and noticed it was from the Lead Control Brains.

"My Tallest we have received a message from the Lead Control Brains!" The drone said while bringing the message on the main screen, both Tallest broke their thinking, straightening up their faces and postures "Play the message drone!" Red ordered.

 _When the message started a brain in a tube in armor coloured in black and red was shown "Tallest Red and Purple we are sending this message in regards to issues arising in our society the first of which is the rising number of criminals and defects being accounted for, we are ordering you two to lower the number to a more manageable degree. The second issue that must be handled as soon as possible is the state financial economy, currently major companies are losing more monies than they are gaining due to Irken citizens spending less. To which we our second order for you both is to figure out a way to entice them to spend more to earn back what we're losing, these two issues are what we deem the most important over the other issues currently and expect them to be fix as soon as possible otherwise punishment for failure from you two will be severe" The message ended._

The Tallest both let what they heard soak in and both started thinking on how to handle the problems.

 **! Incoming transmission from Earth!**

Red and Purple let out a sigh "Open the call" Red said with frustration knowing full well who it was.

The screen showed Zim grinning.

"Greetings my Tallest how are you?" he asked with a respectful and happy tone.

Red rolled his eyes "Look Zim we're both very busy right now and can't talk about whatever plan you've created this time" he said but knew Zim wouldn't stop.

"But my Tallest this isn't about any plan, it's more about my progress" he said with pride, Purple spoke this time "Zim why do you need to tell us… I mean we already know how this goes" he said getting bored of this, "But surely you need to know how much closer Zim is to conquering this BALL OF FILTH!" yelled Zim.

"Please don't yell again, you tell us this every time and nothing's changed… none of the other invaders really report unless they've taken the planet or coming close to failure."

"But I thou…"

"Furthermore Zim!" Red cut him off "We have nearly 25 Terabyte of data of you calling us, not even messages from the Control Brains come close to that!"

Zim looked disappointed "Zim understands my Tallest and I will do better in the future to please the empire" he said with pride in his voice again.

'Zim can you wait a moment?" Red asked "Of course my Tallest."

Red turned his and Purple's chair around "Purple I think…. it's time to tell him the truth" Purple looked unsure "Are you sure… do you think he'll do anything if we do?"

"I doubt he will… he may be crazy but he has respect for the empire" Purple had to agree "We can finally end this!" They both turned to face Zim.

"Zim do you know why we sent you to Earth?" Purple asked "You sent me on a secret mission to prove my skills" He fist pumped "We never sent you on a secret mission or for you to prove your skills… we thought there was no planet there but when you actually found a planet we had to play along" Purple explained.

Zim was beginning to understand but was shocked by this "But if you sent Zim here to not test my skills or invade the planet… why were you both… playing along?" He asked sounding like his world was breaking apart.

Red sighed "Zim you understand the impact of the damage you've cause in the past for our people, right?" Zim nodded "I was doing his best for Irk" Red shook his head "You understand what a defect is right?" he questioned, Zim nodded again "We had to send you even further away after you decided to leave your banishment because you're considered a defect Zim… and we needed to keep you away from operation inpending doom 2!" He said feeling relieved telling him.

Zim looked to the ground and let it sink in, remembering all the time he was told the truth _"I can't believe … I was… blind_ _this whole time"_ he thought.

"I understand my Tallest… thank you…. for telling me" Zim said his voice cracking.

Red and Purple looked at each other then back to Zim "I thought you would've taken that worse but this is for the good everyone?" Purple asked. Zim looked up and nodded "Zim understands but am I still banished to this FILTH BALL?" Red shook his "Yes you are because you would be a risk" He said plainly.

"Ok… well this is the last call I'll make…. Bye" **! Transmission Over!** He said sadly cutting the call, the Tallest both stared for a moment "It's over… it's finally over now, both said at the same time now feeling relieved and happy at not dealing with Zim anymore.

Red remembered what they were originally thinking about "Hey we still need to figure out the whole criminal and defect problem as well as the monies problem" he stated.

"Hey I know, remember Hobo 13" Purple said.

"Yeah what about it…"

Purple gave a grin "Remember when everyone started betting on how Zim would fail and that service drone whatever his name was, we forced to bet on winning?"

"I think I know where you're going with this" Red started grinning as well.

Purple started rubbing his hands together "Well what if we… made it happen on a bigger scale like…" he thought for a moment "part of a planet, with a lot more people" he explained.

"And the people can be the dangerous and defects… people would pay to see them fight to win, not to mention they would lose more bets than win" He then gave an evil grin.

Purple realized something "But what do they get if they win… they won't put on a show if they have nothing to gain" he made a good point to Red which made him think.

"I know, what would you want if you were considered a defect or criminal?" Red asked

"Snack. NO wait umm…. I don't freedom?"

"Exactly buddy if they win, they get a clean slate to be free of their past!"

"High five buddy" They both high fived, Red turned to one of the drones "You there bring me a list of the top 100 most dangerous criminals and defect now" he yelled scaring the drone as it went quickly over to the computer and pulled up list onto the main screen.

The Tallest looked at and smiled happily "Well it seems we won't be bored for too much longer!" Purple exclaimed.

Another Idea struck Red "Hey why don't we partner them up to make it even more interesting?"

Purple thought for a moment "Yeah sure why not… hey looks like Zim's in the top 100!"

Red look up "Hmm he is" his eyes scanned the screen "Tak… that name sounds familiar?" he asked "Yeah… she wanted to take Zim's mission and prove her self to us" Purple explained scratching his head.

"Didn't she hate him?"

"Yeah really badly"

"…."

"…."

"I know let's partner them together!" Purple grinned evilly again.

"But they'll kill each other… and that would be horrible!" Red gasped putting his hands to his face.

Both broke out his laughter for a few minutes, stopping to catch there breathes.

"… seems we're not done… ha …. done with … Zim…" Purple said still catching his breath.

"Now we just need a planet to host this on?" Red looked over to a drone "You there, what planet would be good for a small-scale battle" He asked. The drone looked through a galactic map on his screen for planets and found one "Sir Planet Harth seems to be ideal for whatever you need for a battle" he explained with fear in his voice.

"What is the terrain and environment like"

"The planet supports oxygen we can breathe and it has many different biomes similar to the planet Zim is on" The drone said while looking over the information on the planet.

Red smirked "Excellent now we just have to get started!"

"Crew make course for Planet Harth and when we start getting people to set up the staging area!" Red ordered the crew.

"YES MY TALLEST!"

With that the Massive set, off on its new course.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
